4445556668883399966688
by Azura Eve
Summary: [CHANBAEK/YAOI] [OneShoot/Completed] "Neo ttaemunae, na saranghira. Jeongmal gomawo, saranghae." – Baekhyun / Leave comments please :')


**444.55566688833.99966688**

**-****OneShoot ****Fan****F****iction-**

**b****y ****Az**

**T (PG-12)**

**.**

**===Warns===**

**Boys-Love; AU; OOC**

**A****ngst, painful words. ****Bitteromance. Short c****lue. Cliché.**

**~OoO~**

—**Descript—**

**Aku tak pernah mendapat cukup kesempatan untuk sempat mengatakan tentang ini kepadamu. Tapi untuk saat ini…, tolonglah mengerti aku—Baekhyun.**

**~OoO~**

**Current Music: Christina Aguilera – Hurt**

"_**Neo ttaemunae, nae saranghira. Jeongmal gomawo, saranghae."**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Aku tak pernah mendapat cukup kesempatan untuk sempat mengatakan tentang ini kepadamu. Tapi untuk saat ini…, tolonglah mengerti aku."

**.**

**~OoO~**

**.**

—**[All Baekhyun's POV]**

Kini aku memandang Chanyeol. Atensiku seluruhnya terpusat pada dia.

Aku bisa mendengarnya batuk—tanda gugupnya beberapa kali, suaranya baritonnya yang rendah membuat gigil bulu kudukku. Tubuh jenjangnya telah dibalut rapih oleh jas yang terpasang, lengkap dengan setelan dasi di lehernya.

Chanyeol tersenyum, kemudian kembali menatapku. Mata itu, pasang mata dengan garis tatapannya yang kekanakan. Dengan mata itu pula aku jatuh cinta padanya.

Dia lalu menyamping, seperti tengah menatap pantulan dirinya dalam cermin berukuran sedang.

Kemudian Chanyeol mengerling sekali waktu, memberi isyarat bagiku untuk membantunya berdampingan, dan kami segera berjalan keluar bersama-sama.

Aku mendengus, namun tetap mengambil langkah maju dan berputar di sekitarnya.

"Gugup. Bukankah begitu?" godaku, dan aku merasa hati ini melompat bersamaan dengan senyum memesona yang Chanyeol tujukan untukku.

"Siapa juga yang takkan merasa gugup di saat mendebarkan seperti ini? Atau, jangan bilang kau memang tidak?" Chanyeol tertawa, menggodaku balik. Ia mencubit lengan kananku sementara aku hanya tersenyum simpul. Mengecek licinnya setelan hitam dengan bros bunga di atas dada sisi kanan yang dia kenakan.

"Yap. Kau sangat siap, Yeol!"

Aku lagi-lagi tersenyum kepadanya. Chanyeol melempar balik tatapannya padaku. Lenganku dibelainya. Aku berdiri diam, tetap dengan dasi kupu-kupu putih di leher dan helai poni yang jatuh di dahiku.

"Kau tampak menakjubkan, Baek." Chanyeol mengangguk-angguk sendiri, menyentil ujung hidungku sembari menghela desahnya agak keras. Menyentak, "Siap untuk hari terbesar di hidup kita?" Dia mengulurkan padaku tangan kirinya. Aku mengerjap, seperti ingat sesuatu.

_Betul. Memang sama persis._

Chanyeol menyodorkan tangannya seperti apa yang pernah dia lakukan saat pertama kali kami bertemu sebagai bocah usia enam tahun yang riang gembira.

Aku tersenyum padanya, dia memeriksa setelan putihku di cermin sebelum akhirnya meraih telapak besar yang terentang halus itu, dan membiarkan diriku diseret pasrah olehnya untuk mengikuti langkahnya.

Chanyeol berbalik untuk menatapku, memberiku sebuah kedipan nakal dari mata itu, dan bergegas karena _lift _terbuka tepat pada waktu kami berdiri untuk masuk ke dalamnya.

Lalu aku tersentak ketika seseorang menabrakkan bahunya padaku. Chanyeol buru-buru menyeretku agar berdiri tepat di sisinya sambil tetap merangkulkan tangannya di atas bahuku.

Chanyeol beraroma begitu maskulin, mirip seperti _petrichor_—aroma yang ditinggalkan rerumputan setelah hujan turun, bercampur dengan melati baru dipetik. Begitulah aroma yang selalu kuhirup darinya.

**.**

**.**

Aku menutup belah mataku perlahan. Aku membiarkan diriku bernostalgia kembali ke masa lalu ketika untuk pertama kalinya, kami mengenalkan diri satu sama lain.

Itu ialah hari pertama kami masuk TK. Dan aku, menjadi murid penakut ketika itu.

Aku sembunyi, berjongkok di bawah naungan sebuah pohon besar sambil menangis tak bersuara. Aku takut, karena aku selalu berpikiran bahwa anak-anak lain mungkin akan dengan mudah mengejekku sebab fitur luarku nampak feminin. Kata mereka aku cantik dan bertubuh kecil.

Aku menangis di sana selama hampir satu jam berselang, mengabaikan tatapan aneh dari anak lain seperti saat aku membiarkan mereka menilai pribadiku seperti bagaimana. Aku tidak peduli.

Di saat yang lain mulai segan, ketika aku tersedak dalam isakan dan hampir saja tersandung ke tanah. Ajakan pelan dan wajah khawatirnya bertemu dengan manikku yang berkaca di pagi naas itu.

Dia memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai Chanyeol, dan buru-buru menawarkan saputangan biru _danker_ untuk menyeka airmataku yang masih jatuh menetes.

Saat itu aku ingin dia segera pergi, bukan malah berjongkok seperti idiot gila di depanku. Dan, tetap membujukku untuk berdiri dan bergegas karena kelas sudah menunggu kami. Tapi melihat ketekunan serta senyum memukau itu, aku akhirnya luluh.

Aku berkedip padanya, mataku masih rada berair. Mengangguk sedikit, dan tersentak ketika dia mengulurkan tangannya padaku.

"Siap untuk hari terbesar dalam hidup kita?" tanyanya.

Aku, terang saja menatapnya dengan bingung. Chanyeol hanya tertawa ke arahku sambil meneruskan sisa ucapnya, "Hari pertama sekolah, tentu saja! Apalagi yang lebih hebat dari itu!"

Aku tertawa kecil melihat ekspresi konyolnya saat itu, namun aku menggamit tangannya…, dan itu adalah pertama kalinya aku menyentuh tangan orang lain—dengan senyum _natural _menghias wajahku.

Untuk sisa kenangan yang mengikuti, akan kubagi jua sejarahnya.

Yang kuingat, adalah bahwa kami menjadi yang terbaik di antara banyak teman. Memasuki Sekolah Menengah Pertama dan Atas yang sama; dikurung tak boleh keluar oleh ibu kami sama-sama; menjebak teman sekelas kami—dengan memasukkan kecoa ke tas murid perempuan—bersama; pergi ke perguruan tinggi lengkap dengan fakultas yang sama; mendapat gelar yang sama, lulus dengan airmata di pasang mata kami; sama-sama mendapat pekerjaan…, dan hal berikutnya yang aku tahu dan paling kusenangi dalam rentang waktu hidupku sampai kini ialah bahwa aku—

—jatuh cinta dengannya.

Mungkin karena caranya memperlakukanku: Chanyeol begitu protektif jika kami tengah berdekatan. Seperti aku miliknya yang paling berharga di dunia, dan nyatanya dia memang meletakkanku pada prioritas utamanya. Atau mungkin karena ketampanan dan suaranya yang berat?

Chanyeol selalu akan menyanyikan lagu pengantar tidur (ninabobo) untukku, setiap kali kami kerja lembur di kantor.

Atau entah bagaimana caranya dia bisa nampak selalu bersinar tiap kali tersenyum dengan lesung pipinya yang sebenarnya biasa saja. Tapi bagiku itu istimewa.

Mungkin juga… mungkin, karena aku tahu Chanyeol merasakan hal yang sama untukku. Barangkali dia benar mencintaiku.

**.**

**~OoO~**

**.**

Aku memasang senyuman terbaik yang kupunya, bersamaan ketika pintu gereja terbuka lebar. Dari sini, pandanganku terpaku lurus. Telah datang seorang laki-laki dan perempuan, sama-sama bersiap untuk menikah.

Dan aku tak tahu bagaimana rona perasaanku kini.

Aku bisa melihatnya dari tempatku sekarang berdiri—di dekat kursi jemaat, dan aku berani bersumpah bahwa tanganku berkeringat dingin, hebat sekali. Lututku mulai lemah ketika orang-orang di samping kanan kiriku mulai mengerutu kecil dan berkomunikasi dalam dunia kecil yang mereka ciptakan sendiri—aku hanya termangu.

**.**

**.**

Aku berjalan menyusuri lorong, senyumku tak pernah memudar ketika aku berbalik dan Sehun memberiku anggukan; ia mengerti isyaratku.

Sehun mengedipkan mata, tangannya menyusul dengan sebuah lambaian pelan.

Tapi bersamaan dengan kami yang sampai di depan altar persis, aku gegabah dengan membiarkan diriku melorot untuk duduk di kursi yang kosong, menunggu sang pengantin wanita.

Hatiku kemudian serasa ditenggelamkan dalam dingin Atlantik, lebih dalam dari yang dulu—saat aku menyadari aku mencintainya—yang kini bahkan mengalahkanku dengan telak. Lambat, terbersit patah hati dalam dadaku.

Aku bisa melihat bagaimana lembutnya Chanyeol mengulurkan tangan kirinya untuk istrinya, tapi tanpa senyum seperti yang selalu dia berikan untukku—kini aku baru sadar, Chanyeol hampir tak pernah tersenyum kecuali untukku.

Hatiku beku, mau hancur berkeping. Dan seluruh tubuhku bergetar gemetar ketika aku menyadari bahwa aku takkan lagi pernah bisa mengatakan 'dua kata' untuknya.

Dan yang masih tenggelam dalam sesalku, adalah bahwa jika cinta ini memang tak berbalas, aku rela cintaku hanya akan dikembalikan oleh tatapan mata Chanyeol, laki-laki yang kucinta—meski dia hanya berbisik "Terimakasih".

Aku tak terlalu fokus. Tapi sebagian dari kata-kata sebagaimana mestinya upacara pernikahan yang pernah terlintas dalam benakku ketika aku duduk di sana. Dan tak sengaja menunduk dalam saat aku melirik bagaimana dekatnya jarak Chanyeol dengan istrinya, tak lupa tautan tangan mereka.

Aku merasa miris ketika aku tahu, cara Chanyeol menggenggam tanganku adalah seperti itu juga.

Aku menengadah melihat langit-langit, mencegah airmata jatuh menetes ketika pengucapan seremonial dimulai. Mendesakku untuk mengikuti yang lain saat mereka mengangkat gelas untuk mengucapkan selamat kepada sepasang pengantin baru.

Chanyeol tersenyum padaku, terlihat menempatkan tiap kata-kataku ke dalam hatinya sambil mulai menangis mendengar sambutanku beberapa saat setelah pengantin diresmikan.

Chanyeol tertawa saat aku bercerita—membagi dengarkan—saat-saat kami mulai berteman ketika kami masih anak-anak, mengangguk pada saat sekarang. Dan, menatapku ketika airmataku mulai jatuh lagi.

Sejujurnya, mengambil peran sebagai sahabat terbaik dalam pernikahan Chanyeol mungkin adalah kesalahan terbesar dalam hidupku.

**.**

**.**

Ini bukan hanya menyakiti. Ini, menghancurkan seluruh syaraf rasaku, sehingga aku belajar dan mulai mengerti; bahwa orang yang kau cintai, tidak selalu akan membalas perasaanmu.

Aku menggeleng, menghancurkan pemikiran yang sempat terlintas.

Aku menatap mata Chanyeol saat aku mengucapkan kata selamat dengan lemah lembut, namun suaraku pecah. "Selamat, Yeol. _Wish you all the best!_"

**.**

**.**

Aku mohon diri setelah pidato sambutanku selesai, berdiri di depan teras bangunan kapel megah ini.

Airmataku terus saja jatuh, menitik membasahi pipi dengan hantaman menyakitkan dan tak berujung.

Chanyeol berdiri di sana dengan istri barunya. Tangannya memegang segelas sampanye saat aku tiba-tiba menutup mata ketika Chanyeol mendaratkan ciuman di bibir wanita itu.

Teriakan frustasi, keras bersorak dari dalam diriku, hanya membuat situasi semakin memburuk. Dan aku membiarkan diriku berjongkok ke lantai. Lututku terlipat ke depan dada. Lenganku gemetar di sekitar kungkunganku terhadap tubuhku. Dan berita buruknya, ini sama persis seperti yang terjadi ketika aku masihlah seorang anak kecil penakut berumur 6 tahun. Namun bedanya, kali ini—

— Chanyeol tak akan datang untuk menenangkanku.

**.**

**.**

Aku melihat dengan mata berkaca ketika Chanyeol menggamit istrinya ke lantai dansa untuk menarikan _waltz _berdua.

Aku tersenyum pahit ketika aku melihat senyumnya yang masih saja ramah, salah satu yang terpancar dengan cinta dan kasih—diberikannya kepada seseorang yang benar-benar dia cintai.

Aku menyembunyikan wajahku ketika kenangan menyakitkan mulai menarik khayalku kembali, mengepalkan tanganku di depan dada saat aku membisikkan dua kata yang sangat ingin kukatakan padanya:

"_Aku mencintaimu."_

**.**

**~OoO~**

**.**

"_**Hanya kau, Kasih. Terimakasih, aku mencintaimu."**_

**FIN**

**.**

**[A/N]**

Satu lagi OS Az bawa. Gimana mood-nya abis baca ini? Jangan gebukin Az, ne? Kemarin kan udah _manis2 _nah sekarang giliran yg getir2, wkwk.

Ok, ini sebetulnya remake-an dari FF Az yg sebelumnya udah Az publish, chara-nya HunHan, judulnya **Such As Fainted Things**. Beberapa hari lalu, ada teman Az di chatting yg kebetulan BaekYeol shipper minta supaya FF itu dibuat versi ChanBaek supaya dia bacanya lebih menghayati, katanya. Akhirnya jadilah ini! #gakelityah?

Judulnya ridiculous gitu? As usual, Az ini paling nyerah kalo suruh cari judul; akhirnya gitu deh. Tapi **444.55566688833.99966688** ini nggak sembarang tapi asal sih, eheheh. Tebak aja itu kira2 apa, gampang kok~ pokoknya isi FF ini kata kuncinya di situ.

_LEAVE__ REVIEW PLEASE :)_

Last but not least; thx to visit, thx to read, en thx to rev. You all were ma strength! Silent readers? I don't mind to force you but, just try to understand everyone who being an author, would you?


End file.
